


Destiny

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little bit angst, a little bit drama, a little bit supernatural, different time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Kyungsoo wanted to build things that will last, not destroy them. But the latest project he got from his father's architectural firm was to demolish a beautiful, old house. He can't understand but there was a pull when he saw the house's picture. Like he just have to be there.His questions were answered when he roomed at the old house's attic and talked to the boy who used to stay there.The only problem is that the boy is 100 years from the past.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 38
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this was a little bit difficult to write because of the supernatural elements and the century old gap of the two leads. I drew inspiration from the movies The Lakehouse (the one with Sandra Bullock) and Your Name (Kimi No Na Wa) since both movies deal with falling in love despite the impossible circumstance. I guess it turned out well. 
> 
> You be the judge.
> 
> I'm such a sucker for this type of tropes. So I hope you all would like this.

The house was alive.

Or at least, that’s what Kyungsoo thought so.

Or haunted, according to Sehun.

Or just another project, according to Jongdae.

But Kyungsoo was smiling, despite standing under the heat of the sun for more than a minute.

For despite the hot four-hour bus ride, one hour trek and a million complaints from his friends, there standing before him was one of the most beautiful houses he had ever seen. Everything they went through to get where they were was worth it.

The house was old, built in the late 1800s but it still looked regal. _La Destin_ was built by a wealthy French man for his dying wife. He wanted to give her a life of comfort during her last days so he had the house built.

 _La Destin_ was built because of love. Maybe that’s why the house was still standing until now.

And Kyungsoo believed that the only thing that can stand the test of time is love. That might sound rich coming from someone with an architecture degree. But Kyungsoo was nothing but a romantic.

The house, despite standing the test of time, had suffered too. Fires in the early 1900s and recently in 2018. It also withstood strong earthquakes and typhoons. The house was damaged but it was still salvaged.

Always. Which was surprising.

Or maybe they just hired really good architects to restore it to the way it was.

After the first fire, the house went into a series of very unfortunate events. But it still stood.

But then Kyungsoo’s smile vanished when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

The house needed to be demolished.

 _La Destin_ can withstand anything.

But it can’t withstand the greed of men.

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts. Jongdae and Sehun were by the porch already, talking to the caretaker.

Kyungsoo gave a final glance at the house, then clutching his bag tightly, he followed his friends inside.

The inside of the house was as marvelous as its front, maybe even grandeur.

Kyungsoo kept looking up in awe, reveling at the beautiful woodwork inside the house. Even Jongdae and Sehun were speechless. It felt like they stepped into a different time.

“I will show you to your rooms,” the caretaker, Mr. Lee, said gesturing to the stairs.

The trio followed him, still gazing around the house.

“Such a shame this needs to be torn down. I mean look at the place!” Jongdae said.

“It breaks my heart,” Mr. Lee said. “Our family has been the charge of this house since it was built and we thought it would be forever. Alas, the owners deemed it fit to sell the land where it stood. It has been difficult. It’s like the house is cursed. Ever since the first fire, it seemed like the house is restless.”

“It can’t be alive though,” Sehun muttered.

Kyungsoo elbowed him and gave him a level stare. The younger one just gave him a shrug and continued following the caretaker. But Kyungsoo remained and looked back. He braced himself on the railings of the second floor and looked down. It was indeed such a beautiful house and he didn’t regret taking this project from his brother.

His father had been disappointed in him, his last projects ended up canceling because the clients can't reach an agreement with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has a different vision and was merely suggesting better ways to improve their house or buildings but they wouldn't heed him. So Kyungsoo was no longer given projects.

But when he saw the picture of this house sitting on his brother’s desk, he immediately fell in love. Like there was a pull. Like he just had to have it.

So he begged his father and brother for the project, not even knowing what it was.

His father made him promise to stick to the plans. Kyungsoo readily nodded. Then he was informed that their architectural firm was chosen to tear the house down and if they’re quite successful, they shall be hired again to design the building that will replace it.

Kyungsoo sighed. He became an architect to build things that will last forever. He didn’t become an architect to tear down beautiful creations such as the house.

But he must do what he promised or he might not be able to practice his profession again. His team, Sehun and Jongdae, and he wanted to see the house first before creating a plan on how to demolish it.

Was he a monster to destroy such a piece of beauty?

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae called.

“Coming,” Kyungsoo replied, eyes lingering at the ceiling before finally joining his friends.

The rooms they were provided were lovely, even Sehun can’t stop admiring it. It was as if they were checked in a luxurious hotel. It was as if time stopped, that what Jongdae said. They had identical rooms, too spacious for one person. Though the room looked old, it was equipped with air-conditioning, flat TV screens and motion sensor lights which Jongdae had too much fun. He kept clapping his hands just to turn on and off the lights.

Indeed Kyungsoo couldn’t ask for more but he felt something was not right…something he can’t quite pinpoint.

Yes, he felt he was destined to be in that house but not in that room.

They all hang out in Sehun's room to discuss how they will proceed with their plans. Then all of them heard something falling from up above.

Sehun bolted up from his bed and ran to Jongdae, clutching his arm tightly.

“I knew it. This place is haunted. Can we please stay at a different place where I don’t have to worry if I’ll wake up dismembered or someone else sleeping beside me?” Sehun said.

"No," Jongdae shook off Sehun. "You're a grown-ass man, how can you be afraid of something that's not real?"

"Ghosts are real, man," Sehun said.

Another sound, something falling again, louder this time.

Sehun whimpered and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to sleep alone,” Sehun said. “Jongdae, please. I want to sleep with you.”

“Mind your words, kid,” Jongdae said as he flicked Sehun’s forehead. “And no, the last time I let you sleep in my bed, my boyfriend almost broke up with me.”

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun turned his puppy eyes to him. “Please?”

"Sehun, you need to start sleeping alone," Kyungsoo answered. "Or better yet, get a boyfriend or girlfriend or something. Didn't you say someone keeps on asking you out?"

Sehun pouted. “How can you guys be my friends?”

There was another crash. But this time, Mr. Lee came rushing to their room to apologize.

“I’m so sorry about the noise,” he said. “I think the noises came from the attic. I will just have to check to see what’s causing these noises.”

“There’s an attic?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Lee nodded. “I apologize again.”

“Is the house haunted?” Sehun can’t help but ask. The caretaker gave him a look of disbelief.

“Just answer him, man. Or else he won’t sleep at night,” Jongdae piped in.

"No, sir. The house isn't haunted. Though I've heard of stories about sightings and noises heard throughout the house, I for myself, who had lived in this house for years, never encountered one. But this house is old and the insides made of wood, so I can't fault them from making such accounts."

Sehun sighed in relief while Jongdae just gave him a smirk.

“Excuse me,” Kyungsoo ran up to the caretaker when he left the room. “You’re going to the attic, yes?”

“Yes, Mr. Do.”

“Just call me Kyungsoo,” he smiled. “Can I come with you?”

“You want to see the attic?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “If it would not be much of a trouble, that is.”

The caretaker didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he looked at Kyungsoo as if he was studying him. It got a little uncomfortable for Kyungsoo.

“Very well,” Mr. Lee smiled. “This way, sir.”

The caretaker led Kyungsoo to a smaller wooden staircase. It wasn’t as grand as the one before and it was narrow. The wood creaked under Kyungsoo’s weight.

The caretaker wasn’t as chatty as before. He looked as if nervous.

“Problem?” Kyungsoo can’t help but ask.

“N-no, sir,” the caretaker wiped the sweat from his forehead. “It’s that I’ve never been to the attic in quite a long time.”

Kyungsoo seemed somewhat amused. “I thought you don’t believe in ghosts,” he can’t help but tease.

“No sir,” came the reply. “It’s just…it’s hard to explain,” the caretaker said. “You’ll see,” he added.

They reached a door, a smaller one, just as tall as Kyungsoo. It was old, older than the rest and it seemed like while the rest of the house seemed retouched, this one wasn’t.

Mr. Lee shook a set of keys, then inserted one and turned. The lock creaked, then fell. The caretaker had a hard time opening the door but after a few pushes, it opened.

Dust swirled as the door opened. A single light coming from a window illuminated the room. It was bare, apart from a bed covered with a white cloth, a desk, and an almost empty bookshelf.

“Ah,” Mr. Lee immediately rushed to the bookshelf and saw three books had fallen. “These are what caused the noises.”

The caretaker picked up the books and settled them back.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand it but there’s something…something inexplicable about the room. It was what he was looking for.

“Sir? We need to go. The dust here will make you sick.”

“Can I stay here instead?”

“What?”

“This room…can I stay here?”

“Sir, this room hasn’t been used in a while. It would be unsafe and unhealthy for you to stay in. It has no lights and no air-conditioning. It will be hot in the afternoons and freezing by night.”

“That’s okay. There’s a bed already and a desk I can work in,” Kyungsoo said, finally excited.

“Sir, did you just hear what I said?”

“Perfectly,” Kyungsoo said. “I need a quiet place to work in. I need a quiet place to concentrate.”

“But sir –”

“Do you have spare bedding?”

“Are you serious? You’re willing to spend your stay in this room?”

“Yes.”

The caretaker brought him spare bedding and even helped him clean the attic. Sehun and Jongdae can't understand why Kyungsoo decided to stay in the attic. Sehun didn't stay long as the attic gave him a weird feeling like something else was living there. Jongdae followed him as he can't stay long due to the dust and he doesn't want to help in cleaning.

It was already nightfall when Kyungsoo finally finished arranging his things. He borrowed one of those emergency lamps as his illumination in the room.

He felt hot and sticky and he wanted to take a quick bath before joining his friends for supper.

He was thankful that at least the water in the bathroom works, though no heater was installed. It worked fine as the cool water was soothing.

When he came out, he felt something was wrong. Kyungsoo looked around trying to discern what it was.

Then his eyes fell on his bed. Before he took a bath, his two pillows were placed by the foot of the bed, together with the folded blanket. But right now, the pillows were neatly placed near the bed’s headboard, the blanket laid out in bed perfectly.

Kyungsoo cocked his head. Did Mr. Lee came and did the bedding for him?

He shook his head. Or maybe he was the one who did it. He may have been too tired that he’d forgotten that he already fixed his bedding.

After dressing, he went to the bookshelf to get his phone, it was only in that area where he can get reception. He came across a problem though, there were no sockets everywhere. He’ll just have to use extension wires in this case. But for now, he’ll have to charge his phone downstairs.

He was retrieving his charger in his bag when something fell from the bookshelf.

Kyungsoo went to pick up the book and was confused. The book wasn’t there before. There were only eight books in the bookshelf before. Now, there were nine.

“Weird,” Kyungsoo said. He flipped the cover and realized it wasn’t a book.

It was a diary.

A diary. With only a single entry.

Kyungsoo flipped the pages but the rest were blank apart from the first two pages.

He went back to the first page and read the texts on the bottom left of the page.

**_Kim Jongin, 1919_ **

Then Kyungsoo flipped on the second page to read what was written.

**_I bought this in secret. I already got in trouble when I brought the books to my room. I don’t want to be in trouble again._ **

**_Father said that it’s not right for slaves like us to know how to read and write. He said it’s dangerous for us to learn how to read and write._ **

**_But the kind mistress taught me how to read and write. She said that reading and writing are the two basic skills that everyone must-have. And she loves to teach me. She said she misses teaching so much._ **

**_When I told her that I have been having weird dreams about a stranger, she told me to write about it. To record it in a diary._ **

**_So here it is. I am doing it._ **

**_The stranger? I still can't see his face but I can see his lips and how he smiles. I keep seeing him standing outside the house as if admiring it from the outside._ **

**_It’s just a dream, right?_ **

Kyungsoo jumped at the sudden knocks on his door.

“Sir, supper is ready.”

Kyungsoo placed the diary on his bed and rushed to open the door. “Thanks. I’ll be down in just a minute.”

The caretaker nodded then started to walk away.

“Uhm, wait,” Kyungsoo called him back. “Did you perhaps come into my room while I was in the shower?”

The caretaker’s eyes went wide as if scandalized. “No, sir. I would never do that without your permission.”

Kyungsoo realized the mistake of his question. “Oh, no. No. I wasn’t accusing or…I was just wondering if anyone else entered the room.”

"No, sir," the caretaker. "There are only three servants, plus me and the three of you. Our servants knew their places. Also, your friends never came back up here."

“I see.”

“Is something the matter?”

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head. He must’ve been too tired after all. “No, nothing. Don’t worry about it. Please tell my friends I’ll be down in a while.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Also, can you bring me the original plans for this house? We were informed that we’ll get it from you.”

“Very well, sir,” the caretaker nodded and then left.

Kyungsoo went back to his bed where he was sure that he left the diary open. But now it was closed.

Confusion etched in his face. Did he close it?

He flipped it open again and now there was another entry on the next page. And Kyungsoo was sure that it wasn’t there before.

**_That was weird._ **

**_It seemed like my things were moving on their own._ **

**_How is that possible?_ **

****

There were insistent knocks on the door and he rolled over and groaned. He knew it was time to wake up but he didn’t want to.

His bed was inexplicably warmer and softer and he wanted to sleep in.

Why can’t he sleep in?

Right, he was expected to do his job.

“Get up!”

An angry voice shouted behind the door.

He rolled over once more and stretched, knocking over something towards the floor but he was too sleepy to give a care. He sighed and sat up, steadying his breath, trying to prepare himself for the day.

“KIM JONGIN GET UP!”

****

Kyungsoo awoke with a start.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

He had just a bizarre dream that includes the room he was staying, the bed he was sleeping on and the name on the diary.

“I must be crazy,” Kyungsoo muttered. He thought that maybe he got so worked up about last night’s...happenings that he started dreaming about the person in the diary.

But he must admit. That scared the hell out of him. He can't even tell his friends about it without sounding like he lost his mind.

He blindly reached for his phone to check the time. It was still four in the morning. He groaned. He knew at this stage, he can't fall back to sleep. So he rolled over and was surprised to find the bed a little warmer.

Kyungsoo sat up and walked over to the bathroom. When he came back to the bed, he found the diary on the floor. He debated to pick it up or leave it as it is. He doesn't know what to do if he found more writings in the diary. He purposely placed the diary under his pillow so that he can be sure no one was fucking with him.

But curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the diary and flipped on the pages.

He almost dropped it when he saw the entry for the day.

**_The bed was a little warmer this morning. I didn’t want to get up. But the monster Mrs. Lee was about to break down my door if I won’t get up. So sad._ **

**_Bye warm bed. I’ll come by tonight._ **

**_No sighting of the stranger, thank the heavens!_ **

He found Sehun and Jongdae already having breakfast when Kyungsoo returned to the house after taking a morning hike.

“Where have you been? We went to the attic to check on you but you were gone,” Jongdae asked in between bites.

“I went for a walk and got lost twice on my way back,” Kyungsoo said, muttering his thanks to Mr. Lee who pouring him coffee.

“You could’ve texted us,” Sehun said, not even glancing up from his phone.

"I thought I would've come back before you two were up."

“You were up early?” Jongdae inquired.

“Yeah.”

“Or you weren’t able to sleep properly?” Sehun added.

“Shall we switch you to a different room, sir?” Mr. Lee readily offered.

“It’s fine, Mr. Lee,” Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m just...adapting to my room,” he said. “Are the plans of the house ready?”

"They're in the drawing-room, sir."

“Were they the original plans?”

“The original plans were burned when the house caught fire the first time. What we had were the plans after the reconstruction,” Mr. Lee said.

"Why would you need the original plans anyway?," Sehun finally put his phone down. "It would be a century old and might not be useful anymore."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "We still need it. The house has been reconstructed and remodeled more than once already. I want to see the original floor plans and designs so I know where I can start deconstructing."

“Well, they’ve burned down.”

“I bet the capitol would have a copy of the original plans,” Kyungsoo said. “How far is the capitol from here?”

“An hour travel, sir,” Mr. Lee replied.

“Hmm. Well, Sehun and Jongdae, you can go with me or you can stay and look around the house and check,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’d rather go with you,” Sehun said.

“I’ll stay,” Jongdae declared. “I’ll look around and take pictures of the house.”

“It’s settled then,” Kyungsoo said.

After more than an hour of travel, they finally reached the capitol and the provincial engineer was more than happy to welcome them, as they don’t get visitors that much.

“ _La Destin_ is a treasure,” the elderly engineer said. “And it’s heartbreaking to see it go. It has become part of the province and I can’t picture our province without it.”

“Well, we have to move on somehow,” Sehun said.

"Indeed," the engineer placed the rolled-up papers on a massive table and slowly unrolled them. "These were the original plans for the house. The Master of the house provided the capitol a copy of the plans. And it was a smart move. If not for it, we could never have a copy of the original."

Kyungsoo marveled at the plans laid out on the table. At initial glance, there's nothing much that changed compared with the plans that they've seen before.

“Thank you, sir,” Kyungsoo told the old man who rolled the delicate plans back.

“Thank you for taking into consideration of gently tearing down _La Destin_.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw tightened. “What do you mean?”

“You coming here to seek the original plans rather than just tearing the house down means that you’re too careful. I’ve told you _La Destin_ has been part of this town. And we’re happy, at least in its last moments, the house is being taken care of.”

Sehun raised his eyebrows, ready with a sarcastic comment but Kyungsoo shook his head, stopping the younger one from speaking.

“We’ll see to it that the memory of _La Destin_ is preserved, sir."

"Memory is preserved?" Sehun asked aloud when they were finally on their way back to the house. "It's just a house! No need to be dramatic about it! Gosh, these people!"

"Sehun," Kyungsoo sighed. "To you and many others, it may have been just a building, just stones and woods and cables and all that. But to others, it holds history, it has a story, lots of it I presume. And please don't antagonize these people with your modernistic views."

“I’m not! They’re just being dramatic about it,” Sehun said in exasperation. “Look, I get it, the house is old and precious but look around, this town needs an uplift. And whatever it is that’s being planned to erect on that spot, I’m pretty sure it will bring more benefit to them than being sentimental about a house that’s just one earthquake away from crumbling.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he let Sehun ramble on. Because Sehun was right. No matter how Kyungsoo admired the house and its architecture, it was crumbling down and the costs to maintain such as really old structure might accumulate to a higher cost than just erecting a building on the land where it stood.

After seeing both original plans and Jongdae’s pictures, Kyungsoo now has a clear plan on how to do the deconstruction. But he was too tired, the lack of sleep finally caught up with him. So he bade his friends goodnight and proceeded to the attic.

But the tiredness the Kyungsoo felt went away when he opened the attic.

Someone just moved the bed and changed the bedding. He wondered if it was Mr. Lee or one of the servants who did it. But he recalled that Mr. Lee told him that they don't come to the occupied rooms without permission or explicit instructions to do so.

So he wondered who moved the bed. Or maybe it was one of the inexplicable things he had been experiencing. Because it was not him who moved it. That he was sure of.

He found the diary placed at the center of the bed and he immediately grabbed and opened it.

Just as he thought, there was a new entry.

**_Mother said that since the nights are getting colder, I should move the bed away from the windows. So I did. I don’t want to be sick, not when we have a big party coming up!_ **

**_Yes, the scary old Mrs. Lee announced this morning that the house will be hosting a big party! Can you imagine a big party? The dancing! The music! The people!_ **

**_Though I know that they will lock me up here in the attic but I will still be able to hear it! I’m so excited!_ **

**_I don't know how I can sleep at night. It will be hard but I will try to! We have exciting days coming!_ **

Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose. He can already feel a headache coming but everything that has happened in his room...has happened. It could be someone’s idea of a cruel joke but he doubted Jongdae and Sehun would be too resourceful to pull this off. It could be one of the servants. But what would they gain? Scare him off?

Kyungsoo thought of an idea. He doesn’t know if it will work but it’s the only way he can test his theory.

He picked up a pen from the tiny study table and wrote a single word.

 _Hi_.

Kyungsoo waited and waited until he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he immediately checked the notebook.

**_I didn't remember writing the word 'Hi'. And it doesn't look like my handwriting._ **

Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

It was real. It was all real.

He picked up a pen and then wrote back.

_Hi. My name is Do Kyungsoo. Pleased to meet you._

He knew that person, Jongin, could only reply at night since he will be busy the entire day. So Kyungsoo closed the notebook and decided to start his day also.

"You okay?" Sehun asked when Kyungsoo yawned for the nth time.

"Yeah, just sleepy."

"Do you want to change rooms?" Jongdae asked from the opposite side of the table.

"No," Kyungsoo said as he yawned again.

They were going over the blueprints again as they start planning on how to proceed with the demolition of the house. Kyungsoo received a message from his brother. He was told that that current owner of the house will be visiting them in a few weeks and they will be checking on the progress. He was to forward the plans for demolition, have it approved before they can start tearing the structure down.

His heart ached. He longingly looked at the blueprint. Such a beautiful house. He can't believe he'll be a helping hand in tearing it down.

Kyungsoo was bone tired. He just spent his entire day making plans, revising them and kept revising them. But he felt like he ran a hundred marathons.

He was half-asleep as he made his way to the attic, longing to sleep on his bed. He won't care if he can't wash up. He just needs his bed.

But he was wide awake when he saw the state of his room. The bed was further pushed back on the corner of the room. The bed sheets were huddled on the floor, pillows were across the room. And the diary was on the farthest corner of the room.

He figured what happened so he went to pick up the diary first. He flipped on the last page, the one where he introduced himself. But there was no reply. He kind of expected it. But he was disappointed just the same.

He proceeded to pick up the pillows then the bed sheet. He placed them on the bed.

"Seriously, don't mess up the room too much! You're not the only one rooming here!" Kyungsoo angrily muttered.

He sighed then dropped on the bed. He expected it to be cold but he found it soothingly warm that he burrowed further into the sheets. There was also a comforting scent in it.

"I must be crazy," Kyungsoo sleepily whispered to himself before closing his eyes.

A loud bang startled him awake. Kyungsoo groaned as he rolled over to check his phone for the time. He slept for five hours but he felt like he hasn't slept at all. He kept thinking about the guy in the diary and the bizarre, inexplicable things happening to him. He rolled over again and almost screamed when he saw Sehun standing beside his bed, peering over him.

"Morning, sunshine," Sehun drawled.

"What the fuck, Sehun! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyungsoo sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Sehun shrugged. He saw something on the floor and bent to pick it up. "I haven't seen much of the attic," he looked around dramatically. "Not much to see anyways."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "So? You decided to watch me sleep?"

"Yes, Bella," Sehun smirked. "Who's Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened when he saw what was in Sehun's hands. He immediately snatched it away from him.

"Hey!"

"Don't touch things that aren't yours, Sehun!"

"It is also not yours!" Sehun retorted. Kyungsoo glared at him. "Fine," then he shivered. "How were you able to sleep here? It's freezing!"

"My bed is warm," Kyungsoo blurted.

Sehun just gave him a look. "Well, flirt, get a move on. Jongdae said that your father called him and asked for an update on the plans."

"He didn't call me?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Duh. As if you'll answer him anyway," Sehun said. "Chop chop, boss."

"I'm not your boss."

"With the way you've been barking orders at us, you might as well be."

Kyungsoo threw a pillow at Sehun which landed squarely on his face.

"Brat!" Sehun threw it back to Kyungsoo who deflected it.

"I got it from you!" he shouted at Sehun's retreating back. Then he sighed when he was all alone in the room again.

He was about to get up but he reached for the diary again and was surprised to find new writing.

**_Is this real? Or is someone just playing a prank on me?_ **

**_Whoever is writing here other than me, please stop._ **

**_It’s not funny._ **

Kyungsoo reached for his pen then tapped on the notebook.

_It’s real._

_I don’t know how best to tell you or explain this to you but it’s real._

_I'm Do Kyungsoo. And I live in the year 2019, 100 years from your future._

_I now live in the house where you used to live. Specifically, in the attic where you sleep._

_Maybe you’ve noticed it._

_Things moving without you doing it. Leaving the room exactly as it is but returning to the room rearranged._

_So...yeah. This is very real._

Kyungsoo left the diary open as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. When he returned, he found a reply.

**_Oh my goodness! This is happening! I just left the diary for a minute and there's a reply!_ **

**_I didn’t even leave the room!_ **

**_How is this possible???_ **

**_100 years in the future? The house is still standing?_ **

**_Wow, that’s amazing!_ **

**_But no, I must not get excited._ **

**_So you’re the one always changing the room? Why would you do that?_ **

Kyungsoo chuckled. He could picture the other person pouting as he wrote his words.

_At first, I didn't believe it. I thought that my friends were just playing pranks on me._

_But I realized that no one else was coming and going here in the attic._

_So I observed it a few more times and then I concluded that something supernatural and bizarre was happening._

_I don’t know why. I don’t know how._

_It just happened._

He waited. Kyungsoo stared intently on the open blank page of the diary. Then he saw it with his two eyes as words began to form on the blank page, like water seeping out of the ground.

“Holy crap!” Kyungsoo exclaimed loudly.

**_This is unbelievable! How do you think it happened?_ **

**_I don’t know if I should be amazed or be afraid._ **

Kyungsoo waited a little more if other words would form. When he saw that none were coming, he wrote again

_Me neither. But I decided to keep an open mind._

_But...aren’t you supposed to be working? You always write that you work in the early hours._

He watched in amazement as the page was filled.

**_You aren’t supposed to be reading other people’s private diaries!_ **

**_That’s so rude of you!_ **

**_But it’s okay, I trust that you won’t show this to someone else, yeah?_ **

**_Mrs. Lee is sick so there’s no monster banging on my door._ **

**_But you’re right. I should get a move on…_ **

**_But…_ **

**_Can we talk more after?_ **

Kyungsoo smiled.

_Definitely._

That's how Kyungsoo spent most of his nights since Jongin can only freely 'talk' to him during nighttime.

And he knew more about him. He knew that Jongin was almost the same age as him, only a year younger, which in hindsight weirded out Kyungsoo because technically, Jongin was 100 years older than him.

He also knew that Jongin was an only child. And that he was a slave at birth since his family was also one.

**_Is it better in your time? Do people still have slaves?_ **

Kyungsoo didn't know how to respond to that. He was about to answer 'No', that the future would be different. But is slavery gone? And a lot of people are slaves to several masters in almost all forms now.

_I don't know how to answer this. Yes, things may have been very different but with this...not much._

Kyungsoo’s heart broke when he read Jongin’s response.

**_Oh...I thought it may have been different._ **

**_The way you described your time made me feel excited, that maybe there may be a chance of freedom for the likes of me…_ **

**_But the world hasn’t changed much, has it?_ **

**_Not that I’ll be able to witness it anyway since it’s still so far away…_ **

**_It would’ve been comforting to know that there’s a change._ **

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s sadness through his words. He was about to write a reply but words were starting for form on the page.

**_But people won’t hate you based on the color of your skin, right?_ **

**_In the future, they won’t hate you based on that, right?_ **

**_People here hate you on sight. They throw stones and call you names._ **

**_I’m dark-skinned, by the way. Our family are all fair-skinned, it was me who is different._ **

**_My parents were asked if I was adopted or maybe I was cursed because I look different._ **

**_My father chased them with a bolo. Now, that was a funny encounter._ **

**_That’s why they lock me up in the attic when there’s a party in the house._ **

**_They said they don't want their guests to be uncomfortable. And they assured me it's for my safety too._ **

**_I love my master and my mistress since they always look out for us._ **

**_But I wanted to join the party. Or maybe see it at least._ **

**_I love dancing. And music. And the food. And the people in their colorful clothes and hats._ **

**_Oh, how I longed to join them!_ **

**_Please tell me it would be different in your time._ **

Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he was crying. He felt something hot trickling down his cheek.

He stared at Jongin’s words. He can feel his hope, his excitement.

Kyungsoo realized that the world didn't change that much.

But he doesn’t know how to tell Jongin this.

Who is he to crush such a hopeful spirit? Who is he to break such an innocent heart?

His hands were shaking as he wrote his reply.

_Yeah, it's better now._

_But the music and dancing? Not much. I think I want to go back and enjoy them in your time._

_All we have here is twerking, dabbing and all that noise they call music._

_I don’t even know how people can call it music._

_But music is readily available. You can listen to it anytime and anywhere._

_As to the parties...I bet our parties are very much different but yeah, some are still enjoyable._

Kyungsoo bit his lip and muttered a silent apology on the lie he just wrote. He didn’t want to break Jongin’s heart any further.

**_Really? That’s so wonderful! At least the world will be less scary for those like me!_ **

**_That's great to hear!_ **

**_And you can listen to music anywhere and anytime?_ **

**_Wow!_ **

**_What would I give to get to live in your time?_ **

Kyungsoo ran a finger on the last line that Jongin wrote and he smiled.

Right. What would Kyungsoo give so that Jongin could also live in his time?

The late-night conversations with Jongin seemed to have improved Kyungsoo's moods over the last couple of days. His friends had noticed it but they didn't pry since they knew that their friend deserved to at least have stress-free days.

But his mood deflated when he received a message that his father will visit the house along with the contractor for the demolition so that they can begin.

_Jongin, I’m sorry._

**_What are you sorry for?_ **

_I’m an architect. I’m supposed to build things that last, not destroy them._

**_What are you talking about?_ **

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He’s having a mental breakdown.

Over a short period that they spent together, he had grown to like Jongin. Care for him, being protective of him. He hasn't felt like this about anyone before but with Jongin, Kyungsoo was willing to forego everything just to make Jongin happy. He had lied to him just so he could make Jongin happy. He knew it was illogical since Jongin won't even experience those said things he lied about. But he just wanted to assure Jongin that the future is wonderful...because Kyungsoo was in it.

_Nothing. Don’t mind me._

_How was your day?_

_Our chats have been getting shorter and shorter each day._

**_I’m so sorry about that._ **

**_It’s just really so busy here._ **

**_The party is in days and there’s also the community festival that we’re also looking forward to._ **

**_At least there I can freely join._ **

_Oh._

_What festival?_

**_Nobody knows what it is called but we just call it the Night of Masks?_ **

**_They said that the veil separating the dead and the living will be gone for the day._ **

**_So to protect themselves from the dead, the people dressed up with Masks._ **

_Oh! Kind of like Halloween to us! It also falls on the same day! Maybe that's how we got the tradition!_

**_Halloween?_ **

_Yeah! People also dress up but I think they’ve forgotten the essence of it._

_Now people just use it to dress inappropriate and get drunk._

**_Oh._ **

**_Yeah, but anyway. Since everyone will be wearing a mask, I can join the festival._ **

**_Not much will happen though. We’ll just gather around a big fire and sing and dance._ **

**_At least there’s still music, right?_ **

_Right._

_That’s good to hear._

**_What about you? How’s your day?_ **

_All better now that I get to talk to you._

**_Really?_ **

_Really._

**_Me too._ **

There’s nothing much Kyungsoo and his friends can do now that the plans were approved and they’re just waiting for the demolition team to arrive.

Mr. Lee suggested that they roam around town since a festival was about to take place in the night. Sehun asked what it was and it was Kyungsoo who explained.

"So just Halloween without the sluttier costumes?" Jongdae asked.

“If you put it that way,” Sehun said. “How do you know this Kyungsoo?”

“I read sometimes,” Kyungsoo fibbed a little.

So they did what they were told. They went to the capitol square to immerse themselves in the festivities. Despite their initial reluctance, Sehun and Jongdae were enjoying themselves too much.

“Hey, it’s you!”

Kyungsoo turned to see the elderly engineer who gave them the original plans of the house. He was wobbling his way to him.

“Enjoying the night?”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Hmm.”

Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable at the way the old man was looking at him. “Is something wrong?”

“You’ve been in contact with someone...not living.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He looked around if someone else had heard them. Fortunately, no one else was paying them attention. The old man’s face seemed a little flush. He seemed drunk.

“What are you saying, sir?”

"Hmm...definitely in contact," he nodded then he turned his attention on the crowd dancing before the bonfire. "You know, there are a lot of things that can't be explained. But it doesn't mean that we have to look for their answers. Sometimes, some things just happened because they did. Not because of why or how...but they just did. And you would know since you already experienced this.

“What do you mean?”

“The veil that separates the living and non-living is gone for the day but it will be back by at midnight," the old man looked at his watch. "You have an hour, boy."

“What?” Kyungsoo was getting confused and frustrated by the old man’s cryptic remarks.

"If you want to see that boy, you have an hour left. A minute before the clock strikes twelve, the veil is completely lifted and you can see him. Just one minute."

Kyungsoo wanted to ask more but the old man walked away, whistling a tune Kyungsoo hadn’t heard before.

Kyungsoo looked at his watch. It was already 11:01 pm on his watch.

Then he started to run.

Kyungsoo was panting when he reached the attic. It was a quarter to midnight. He still has time but he doesn't know if Jongin will receive his message. But he had to try.

He grabbed the diary and pen and furiously wrote.

_Jongin._

_I can see you at 11:59._

_Please wait for me._

_Please._

_I want to see you._

_Please._

He closed his eyes and prayed hard. He hadn’t prayed hard before like what he was doing currently.

“Please, please, please, please…”

His phone was ringing incessantly but Kyungsoo ignored it. He was sure that it was either Sehun or Jongdae looking for him.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo stilled. Then he opened his eyes and slowly looked up.

Standing before him was the most gorgeous human being that his eyes had ever laid upon.

Jongin was also looking at him wide-eyes, too surprised at what he was seeing.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo can only whisper.

"It's you!" Jongin exclaimed as he pointed at the diary on the bed. "I don't know what came over me but I suddenly had this feeling that I had to return home and look at my diary. I saw your message and I didn't know if it was real or not."

Kyungsoo raised his hand and pushed forward. He doesn’t know if it would be possible but Kyungsoo had learned to believe in the impossible.

Jongin mimicked what he was doing and he also raised his hand until their hands touched.

They both gasped at the contact.

“I can’t believe this!” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo intertwined their fingers. "Jongin," he can't believe it. He was able to see and hold him. "We only have a minute. I just want you to know that I'm happy to get to know you. Talking to you is the best part of my day and I always look forward to it. I just want you to know that I care for you and I wished that I can take you with me in this time,” Kyungsoo can’t help the tears falling from his eyes. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions all at once.

"Me too," Jongin was also sobbing. "Talking to you makes my days bearable. You make me feel special. No one has ever done that before. So thank you. Thank you for always making my days. Thank you for making me happy every day. Thank you. And Kyungsoo, I lo--"

“Jongin?!”

But Kyungsoo was holding onto nothing now. His watch beeped loudly on his wrist. It was already midnight.

Kyungsoo hurried to where the diary was, expecting to find writing from Jongin in it but there was none.

_Jongin, what were you about to say?_

_It was already way past one minute so I guess the veil’s back now._

_But I’m happy. I’m happy that I get to see you._

_Oh my god, you’re the most beautiful person that I ever saw._

_Jongin, I’m happy. So happy._

**_I am too._ **

Kyungsoo thought that there would be more words but it was only those three words.

Kyungsoo thought that after seeing each other, their conversations would happen more frequently and longer. But Jongin hasn’t written anything apart from those three words.

“You okay?” Sehun asked one evening during supper. Kyungsoo has grown more quiet than usual, so opposite of how he was just days ago.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t seem though. You even look more tired,” Sehun said.

“He’s just stressed.” It was Jongdae who replied. “His father will be arriving tomorrow night.”

“Ah,” Sehun nodded in agreement.

“Guys, I’ll just turn in early,” Kyungsoo said as he left for his room.

He immediately flipped on the last written page to see if Jongin has written to him. But there was still nothing.

Kyungsoo fell asleep praying that Jongin will write soon.

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning feeling extremely hot. He kicked off his blankets and tossed in bed. He felt like a huge heater was placed in front of his bed. His sweat was already making him uncomfortable so he had no choice but to get up.

It had already become a habit of his to check the diary after he woke up. And his heart leaped to his chest when he saw Jongin's new writings.

**_Hello, Kyungsoo._ **

**_I’m so sorry for not writing._ **

**_I just don’t know what to write._ **

**_Yes, I was so happy to have met you. To even hold you for such a brief time._ **

**_But it also made me so sad._ **

**_Because how can life be so cruel?_ **

**_How can it introduce me to such a beautiful person but will not allow me to be with them?_ **

**_So I tried. I tried to let go. I tried to tell myself that it was all just a dream._ **

**_That you were just a beautiful dream and that I have to wake up now._ **

**_But I can’t do it. Because no matter how hard I try, every time I close your eyes now, it’s your face that I see._ **

**_It’s your voice that I hear. It’s your hand that I feel._ **

**_Is it selfish of me to want more?_ **

**_Is it selfish of me to wish for more?_ **

Kyungsoo held the diary to his chest and hugged it tightly.

_I wish there’s something I could do._

_I wish I can understand how all of these happened so that I can find a way to be with you._

_It’s not selfish, Jongin._

_Because I want to be with you._

_I want to hold you longer._

_I want to see your face longer._

_I want to talk to you longer._

_What would I give to be able to do that?_

**_It hurts me._ **

**_How is this even possible?_ **

**_How can I feel about someone like this?_ **

**_This wasn’t supposed to happen._ **

**_But it did._ **

**_It did. And it breaks my heart every time thinking that I can never be with you._ **

_Jongin, please don’t be sad._

**_Kyungsoo, after the party tonight, I have something to tell you._ **

**_I’ll tell you something tonight._ **

**_So will you wait for me?_ **

_I will._

_Always._

Kyungsoo was antsy as he waited for nightfall. Sehun and Jongdae noticed this changed in behavior too. But they just slide it off to Kyungsoo always feeling jittery when it involved his father.

They were supposed to pick them up but they were advised against it. They were just instructed to prepare dinner and their accommodations.

They were sitting in the dining table and having an awkward dinner as Kyungsoo's father brag about the demolition plans. He bragged about how his son was meticulous and very detailed oriented when he made the plans.

“Give credit where credit is due, right?” Jongdae murmured to Kyungsoo which earned him a kick in the shin.

“How did you get the original plans of the house? Didn’t they burn during the first house fire? I heard it was a pretty big fire and the house almost burned to the ground,” the president of the demolition company asked.

“Oh, they had it preserved with the town,” Kyungsoo replied. “The town engineer supplied it to us.”

“Hmm...But isn’t today the anniversary of the fire? A 100 year at that!” the president exclaimed.

Kyungsoo’s mind was reeling. “Excuse me, what was that?” Kyungsoo turned to Mr. Lee. “Today’s the anniversary of the first fire?”

“Yes,” Mr. Lee answered from where he was seated. “From what my family has learned, there was a party going on that night. It was the first time that the house hosted such a huge party. Everything was fine at first then the kitchen started to catch fire.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

“There was panic, chaos as everyone tried to get to safety,” Mr. Lee said.

“Were there casualties?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We were told not to talk about it. We were trained to preserve the reputation of _La Destin._ ”

"Goddamn it, it happened in the past! Who cares about reputation!" Kyungsoo was already standing up, his body shaking in fear and anger.

Jongdae and Sehun had to hold Kyungsoo back because he looked like he was about to pounce on Mr. Lee.

“Yes,” Mr. Lee finally replied. “Half of the servant staff perished in the fire since they were ones mostly in the kitchen.”

That’s all Kyungsoo needed to hear before he ran towards the attic.

His mind was in jumbles. Kyungsoo pulled the notebook and hurriedly opened it, not minding if Jongin has written on it or not.

_Jongin, there will be a fire tonight. The kitchen will catch fire and a lot of people will die._

_Jongin, please! Stay out of the house!_

_Please! Please!_

_Tell everyone to stay out of the kitchen!_

_Please stay safe!_

_Please, I’m begging you!_

Kyungsoo can only hear pounding in his head. He waited and waited for Jongin to write something but there was none.

Then Kyungsoo faded to unconsciousness.

***

He woke up to a very different room. The bed was more comfortable but a little too cold. And something was attached to his hand.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake,” Jongdae sighed in relief.

“Where am I?” Kyungsoo groggily sat up. The pounding in his head hasn’t stopped.

“Hospital,” Jongdae said. “We found you unconscious on the floor of your room. We tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t respond. So we brought you to the hospital. The doctor said it’s fatigue.”

“Did the fire still happen? Did it still happen?” Kyungsoo hurried asked.

“Do you mean the fire we talked about last night?” Jongdae asked. “What do you mean ‘still happen’? It already happened!”

Kyungsoo groaned. He wanted to rip off the IV hooked to his arm and grab his phone and go back to the attic.

"Kyungsoo," Sehun stopped Kyungsoo from moving by handing him his phone with an article of the century-old fire displayed on screen. "The fire still happened. I'm sorry. I tried to look for the names of the casualties but it wasn't documented. I'm sorry. I am."

Kyungsoo held onto the phone like it was a lifeline. He can no longer read the words as his tears made it difficult. Sobs racked his body as he finally let himself go and let grief wash over him.

“What is happening?” Jongdae asked in confusion. He can’t understand why his friend was crying over a century-old fire.

“Let’s leave him for a while,” Sehun told Jongdae. Then he placed a battered and scorched notebook on the bed. “I brought this.”

Kyungsoo looked at the diary and held it tightly. The edges of the diary had burnt marks that weren't there before. He flipped on the pages to see the writing all gone apart from the last entry of Jongin.

The one that Kyungsoo missed reading the night before.

**_I love you, Do Kyungsoo..._**

***

Kyungsoo watched as the demolition has started. They already left _La Destin_ weeks ago but he returned to oversee it’s demolition works.

A lot of people had gathered. He even saw some older people crying as the house was being torn down.

“Excellent work, son,” his father clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m happy that you finally used your talents to good use. I hope your brother has half of your talents, then I would’ve lesser stress to deal with.”

Kyungsoo turned to face his father and handed him a white envelope.

“What’s this?”

“My resignation letter.”

“Your what?” his father tore the envelope and pulled the letter.

“I’m resigning from your firm,” Kyungsoo said.

“You’ll be nowhere without me!” his father snarled.

Kyungsoo ignored it. "I'm moving to France. I've applied for masters on Architectural Restoration. Don't worry, it's a paid scholarship so you don't have to spend one more dime on me. You can use your money to hire more capable architects."

Kyungsoo walked away despite his father angrily spewing more hurtful words.

He looked back on the _La Destin_ one last time _._

He said goodbye one last time.

*** France, several years later ***

“I will make sure to be there, Sehun. I wouldn’t miss my best friend’s wedding for the world,” Kyungsoo spoke to the screen. He was having a three-way video chat with Sehun and Jongdae.

_“Yah! You missed my wedding!”_

Kyungsoo chuckled at Jongdae’s angry outburst. It was true he missed it but he just wasn’t ready to go home yet.

Though Kyungsoo had already finished his master's degree, he stayed in France to teach. And he loved it very much that he decided to stay. And since the school was on break, Kyungsoo spends his days enjoying coffee in his favorite coffee shop that was near to where he lived. Now, he was talking with his two best friends.

_“That’s because you’re not his best friend!”_

Kyungsoo jived with Sehun’s teasing. “Yah, Oh Sehun! Why am I not your best man?”

_“Junmyeon and I decided that our brothers will be our best men.”_

Kyungsoo smiled. He was happy for his best friends. They finally found their soulmates.

_“How about you? Found love that isn’t a building or a structure?”_

He chuckled at Jongdae’s question. “Still no but I’ll keep my eyes open.”

They talked some more and Sehun checked again for Kyungsoo’s flight details just to make sure that he was indeed coming to the wedding. Kyungsoo sent him a copy of his plane tickets.

Kyungsoo was walking down on his favorite road towards his apartment. He loved walking there since it was filled with flower shops that the road would look like a garden.

He stopped by one shop because of its name. It was a new shop.

_La Destin_

The name of the new flower shop.

“Excuse me, you left this in the coffee shop.”

A familiar old and battered notebook was thrust under Kyungsoo's nose.

“Oh my god,” he immediately took the notebook from the stranger not even looking at him. His attention was on the diary. He can’t believe he left it. He always took the diary with him. It made him feel like he was taking Jongin with him.

Out of habit, he opened the diary and almost dropped it when he saw the writings back. All of the writings were back.

“La Destin. It means Destiny. Quite accurate, don’t you think?”

Kyungsoo finally looked up at the person who returned the diary. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to his mouth as he let go of the notebook.

“Jongin.”

“Hello, Do Kyungsoo.”

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Love lots! xxxx


End file.
